moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nigh'mora Shadowspark
Nigh'mora Shadowspark is a Blood Elf Warlock currently living in Silvermoon City. She is a former member of the Horde military and is considered a veteran within the ranks. She has been part of a number of Horde campaigns since the joining of the Sin'dorei to the Horde. She specializes in Destruction magics, =Appearance= ---- She is a less-than-imposing Blood elf woman, of average height. Her body appears slim and fit, someone focused on stamina more than strength. Her skin is pale, almost sickly so. Her eyes seem to course fel energy as they appear to literally be on fire, yet she appears unphased by this phenomena. Her black hair is left loose to hang on her shoulders, unstyled in any particular way. She wears red earrings and has an ornate gold necklace with a green gem in the center. She dons a more classical rainment of the Sin'dorei, with fabrics of black and purple weaving. The rainment covers her from head to toe, signalling her position as a Sin'dorei Warlock. Bandages can be seen through the gaps of her robes, covering old wounds and scars. She wields a strange purple staff, pulsing with Arcane and Nether energies. On her hands and arms are intricate green fel tattoos covered by her robe sleeves. On the palm of her right hand is a purple runic symbol. When her Demonic fury is high, her face lights up in green fel tattoos and lines. She has a small pouch made of felcloth attached to her belt, housing her Inscription supplies. Pre-Horde History ---- Nigh'mora Silverspark was once a Princess of the lineage of Silverspark mages, a group with the natural ability to create silver fire. Her parents were active members of the Magistry, while also acting as business partners with many shadowy organizations in Lordaeron. They owned a wealthy estate near the borders of Zul'Aman, of which is now dust. Due to her parents business dealings, she travelled to the Capital City as a child a number of times. Her life went well and smooth as she grew up, she lived a care-free life living in the wealth of her parents estate. She trained as a fire mage, in the reins of her parents and became talented in her own right. While strange that she could not produce the same silver fire as her father, she became known as Lady Silverspark for her prowess and her single nature. However her parents decided that she was to be married and attempted to arrange a marriage for her. Her would-be husband, Redolon Strongarrow, was the son of a high ranking Farstrider, with a sexist attitude. The short time she knew him he demeaned her, treating her like property. She did not have to wait long however. Arthas attacked Silvermoon, decimating it with legions of undead. The undead struck her home, slaughtering her parents and leaving her home in ruins. She escaped however, along with Redoldon. They escaped to Lordaeron, only to eventually be rounded up and thrown into the Dalaran jails with the rest of the Blood Elves. During the escape from the jails, her and a group of other elves (including Redolon) stumbled upon a strange artifact. It coursed fel energy and felt sick to the touch. Snatching it from the greedy hands of her fiance, she found herself infused with fel-energy. Using this newfound addition to her fire, she decimated the human ranks, helping the Blood Elves escape. Redolon however, was killed in "friendly fire". She joined the Horde along with the others and took up the mantle of a Warlock. Learning from the Orc Warlocks in the Crag, she learned the basics of Demonology and Affliction. However, her aptitude with Destruction is what set her apart. =Recent History= ---- Since joining the Horde she has participated in every major campaign, being on the front-lines of the conflicts. She is a veteran of war, gaining the honourary title of Grand Warlock for the length of her service and training, as well as her power. As of current, she has taken a leave of absence from the Horde Military and has returned to the city of Silvermoon as a citizen. She has taken an active interest in the activities of the Magistry. =Personality= ---- Nigh'mora appears on the outside as a rationally-minded person. She appears quiet and focused, especially in combat where she appears to go into her own little world of chaos and destruction. She says things fairly bluntly and no-bull. However, she does become excited at new prospects of projects or business. She is inquisitive and stands her ground when she feel she should. She is a strategic thinker, first and foremost. Death Kin Five ---- Nigh'mora was a member of the Death Kin Five, stemming from a disbanded Horde Guild. The five members, along with; Rhe'vara Frosthowl, Noctournah Blightblade, Mhulan Scythepaw, and Nikitori Goldenblast, worked under Horde army contracts and missions spanning the length of the Pandaria campaign. They worked under secrecy, each working towards gaining the trust of the Pandaren in the name of the Horde. When the Horde landed on Pandarian shores, they were tasked with assaulting the Alliance's beach-head and attacking the Alliance's standing forces. The group split up upon the Siege of the city of Orgrimmar, with Mhulan fleeing to the Alliance and Nikitori taking a lucrative position with the Steamwheedle Cartel. Category:Warlocks Category:Blood Elf Category:Death Kin Five